


wed me, wed thee, wed us

by menecio



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio
Summary: Many years later, after Earth has officially become enough of a hotspot for weird shit that interplanetary—and interversal and interplanar and Yggdrasilic—immigration laws become a thing, Eddie and Venom get married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i have fallen and don't you dare help me up.
> 
> wrote this quick thing bc i love them.  
> expect more! leave prompts! eat tater tots!

Many years later, after Earth has officially become enough of a hotspot for weird shit that interplanetary—and interversal and interplanar and Yggdrasilic—immigration laws become a thing, Eddie and Venom get married. Because why not? They can now, so they do. It was sort of a pending issue with them, one that had annoyed the symbiote very much indeed because saying _**we want to get married, Eddie**_ doesn’t just make laws that lets them marry happen. Although Venom being terrifyingly supportive of the interspecies marriage law on social media and tagging the politicians responsible for passing the law did help quite a bit in making it happen, Eddie supposes.

They were already married in every way that counts, anyway, but adding the slip of paper that says their choice is legal is a good call. Because humans are shitheads. Actually, that’s unfair to humankind as a whole—sentient species overall are shitheads. All of them have the amazing potential to be utter assholes, and if there’s one genocidal tyrant in a species of pacifists? Earth will get a visit from that single genocidal tyrant. Eddie is pretty sure he has accumulated enough empirical information on the topic throughout his years as a villain-eating hero to prove it scientifically instead of just writing sardonic—and highly popular—articles to vent about it.

But anyway, they get married. Venom is very excited, which isn’t a rare thing at all, honestly, but it’s still a sweet thing that never gets old for Eddie. So they get the whole legal thing done, just the two of them in a tiny room, signing copies in triplicate, which Eddie isn’t sure is a human-wedding thing or just an interspecies-wedding thing. Either way, scribble-scribble, and it’s done.

A few days before their scheduled appointment, Eddie got the documents so he and Venom could go over them, expecting some kind of foul play, but no: they’re pretty normal marriage contracts, with just a few non-normal words that are sci-fi and legalese vocabulary hybrids because they need to address the literal outworldliness of the marriage somehow. They think the only reason the contract doesn’t put the non-Earthen partner in a position of vulnerability, though, is because Anne herself helped draft up the interspecies clauses. Yet again, she has fought ugly for them and won like the warrior goddess in a pencil skirt that she is.

Eddie signs and hands in the last copy, his hand looped in loving black tendrils to make the handing-in a them thing instead of an Eddie thing. He likes the detail, and so does Venom, who purrs along Eddie’s consciousness, not loud enough to distract him but certainly with enough presence to make the memory of this day intrinsically theirs, a bright pulsing light in the part of their mindscape that has no fences or barriers or hedges of any kind and where concepts like ‘you’ and ‘me’ have no meaning at all.

They step out of the small office where they just legally binded their lives together. Objectively, signing some papers isn’t as important as sharing every heartbeat in the most literal of senses, but Eddie is still reeling from it. Probably because he and Venom were denied the right for so long, and now the right is theirs, as it should have always been.

“Well,” Eddie says, giving his hands a rub. “That’s done now.”

 **We’re married, Eddie,** Venom says, low and ecstatic and tingling down Eddie’s spine.

Eddie smiles. “At long last, eh?”

 **Yes,** Venom purrs. **Now you’re mine.**

“I already was,” Eddie says, walking to the emergency exit.

 **But now it’s official to non-symbiotes,** Venom says.

That’s actually a good point. For some reason, some people don’t understand that Eddie is taken. Sure, having a symbiote doesn’t always mean you’re romantically involved with them, or that you’re exclusive even if you are. But in Eddie and Venom’s case, it does mean that, and some people have a hard time wrapping their heads around it. Being legally married might be enough of a hint for them to cease and desist, but if Venom’s towering body and jagged grin haven’t managed to get them to stop already, then Eddie has little hope.

Eddie steps into the stairs and starts making his way down quietly. With any luck, no annoying paparazzi or tabloid reporters will spot them on their way out. He hates those people, hates being told that _oh, but he’s a reporter too, so isn’t that hypocritical?_ It sure the hell is not. He is an investigative journalist, not a freelance shutterbug gossip.

 **Eddie,** Venom says, his presence curling around Eddie’s chest.

“Yeah, love?”

 **Now we honeymoon,** Venom purrs, and Eddie steps out into the alleyway laughing.

Venom turns them away as a camera shutters behind them, then spreads over Eddie and scuttles up the side of the building, the camera clicking frantically after them. Just as they’re about to climb onto the rooftop, Venom turns around and whips out a tendril. He snatches the camera out of the photographer’s hands and then holds it up.

“ **Ours now,** ” he says, then jumps to the next building.

 _Venom,_ Eddie laughs, _that wasn’t cool._

“ **We didn’t eat him,** ” Venom counters.

 _That camera is the guy’s source of income_ , Eddie says, trying to sound chiding but having a hard time stifling his amusement. Venom knows he likes it when they mess with paparazzi. _You know that. Don’t play dumb._

“ **We’ll give it back after our honeymoon,** ” Venom promises. “ **We needed a camera, anyway.** ”

Eddie laughs again. He can’t disagree with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. virgin piña colada (thx [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtforpedro/) for the idea!)

So maybe Hawaii wasn’t the best idea. If anything, it was a predictable and overused idea. Not original in the least, but Eddie likes summery places and Venom likes virgin piña coladas, so whatever. Hawaii it is. Should they have gone to Puerto Rico for that Authentic Piña Colada experience? Maybe. It is the national drink, after all. But Dan has a friend of a friend who knows a guy—gal? Eddie isn’t actually sure—who rented them a small house in The Middle of Nowhere, Hawaii, which suits them perfectly. Honeymoons are for honeymooners; anyone else is a crowd.

They go by ship because planes hurt Venom and Eddie could never get in one anyway. It’s a nice ride. By the time they get to Hawaii, they’re actually considering just renting a boat and sailing out into the sea. What stops them from doing just that in the end is that Eddie has no idea how to drive a boat and neither does Venom. Do you even call it drive? Or is it steer? Eddie’s masterful handling of the English language is a bit miffed that it doesn’t know.

But anyway, what actually matters here is that they get to their little hut in The Middle of Nowhere, Hawaii, and settle in. They’ll enjoy the paradisiacal wilderness for two whole weeks, which will be the longest holiday they have taken in the past decade. Honestly, they can’t wait. They have a lot of things planned out. Venom uploaded their entire schedule on their Google Calendar. A lot of it is vague crap like “go hiking”, but the good thing about sharing a mindscape is that you know exactly what a vague plan like that will entail because you both envision the same thing. You both also _want_ that thing, so it’s all great, really.

They unpack, which means they get the dozens of cans of raw cocoa beans they packed in the kitchen, around the small sofa, and under the bed. They nibble on some as they putter around, getting a layout of the place they’ll call home for the following fortnight. The beans, of course, are bitter enough to make a lesser creature cringe, but they love it.

After they get everything the way they like it, they go for a short hike. With Venom, a hike is never really short, per se, but it feels that way. The camera they stole from the paparazzo stays on the nightstand: they’ll take pictures some other day, but they’ll just explore the island for now. They cover plenty of ground in a few short hours, and burst onto a beach after a while. Not surprising. Walk in a straight line long enough on a island and you’ll eventually reach some kind of border signaled by large amounts of salt water. The same can be said about continents, but they’re bigger, so people don’t really think about them the same way. It still bemuses Venom.

The beach they sort of stumble into is quite nice. Eddie has no idea what beach it is, or if it even has an official name, but they walk along it for a while until they start seeing people. Venom mostly retreats under Eddie’s skin, and Eddie does his best to pretend he’s just a completely normal guy coming from an uninhabited area of the island like that’s also completely normal. His dark summer getup probably doesn’t help: he looks like he stepped out of an _Addams Family_ beach episode, but it’s not like Venom can change colours.

Eventually, they come across one of those pretty beach bars that look like a simplified lifeguard tower and have plenty of fancy cocktails for tourists to get legally drunk on at 3PM on a public beach. Eddie would like to say he’s better than said tourists, but the truth of the matter is he’s married to a symbiote who’s hungry literally all the time and has an intense love of piña coladas, so he gets in line for a drink. At least he can claim the higher moral ground thanks to the fact that Venom prefers his cocktails without any alcohol.

He waits patiently for his turn to order a piña colada and ignores Venom’s suggestion to eat or at the very least scare away the people in front of them in the waiting line. He absent-mindedly pets his bermuda shorts. To other people, it looks like he’s just thrumming his fingers impatiently against his thighs, but to Venom it’s a delightful caress. The symbiote purrs around Eddie’s brain, accepting the love in exchange for dropping the issue about terrorising people on their honeymoon.

When the person before Eddie finishes placing her order and moves further down the bar to wait for her drink, Eddie steps up and doesn’t quite make eye contact with the cashier as he says, “One piña colada, please.”

**Virgin.**

“Virgin.”

“Sure thing,” says the cashier, punching some buttons. “Anything else?”

**A curly straw.**

“Curly straw,” says Eddie, almost managing to feel embarrassed, but Venom’s giddiness wins out.

**And ask if they serve it in a real pineapple. We want a pineapple, Eddie.**

Eddie asks, and the cashier says, “Yes, but it’ll cost more.”

Eddie nods. “That’s okay.”

The cashier punches in some more buttons, then accepts Eddie’s cash and hands him back his change. Eddie almost asks for a bill, but then thinks that he can afford to be a bit less anal about this kind of things on their honeymoon, so he doesn’t. He slides further down the bar and waits, then claims his drink with a nod when the bartender finishes making it.

Venom doesn’t exactly salivate when he’s hiding—it’d be weird for Eddie’s clothes to start dripping all of a sudden—but his presence in their mind gets an edge to it that tingles, almost buzzes, the anticipation of getting any kind of chow in his maw making him impatient to the point of heightened molecular vibration.

Instead of taking a sip, though, Eddie starts walking back up the beach, toward where they came from. Venom doesn’t complain in any way, just keeps making Eddie’s cells flail like Kermit. Eddie waits until the number of people on the beach thins out some, then takes a sip.

 **Darling,** Venom immediately purrs, **this is delicious.**

Eddie grins against the drink, then gives another tiny slurp. “Yup. Wanna drink?”

 **We are drinking,** Venom says.

“Yeah, but I mean, y’know—wanna take over and drink?”

Venom stays quiet for a moment, then his voice hisses inside their head, **Yes.**

So Eddie wanders off into the wilderness again, which takes longer now that they’re in a more populated area. As soon as they’re in the clear, Venom takes over and runs them back to their desolate beach spot. He manages not to lose a single drop of his virgin piña colada, a feat in itself, and he laughs when Eddie points it out and commends him for it.

Venom climbs a palm tree—because of course. Eddie tenses, but it isn’t very high and they aren’t next to a cliff or anything, so he relaxes after a moment. The view is nice. The breeze is gentle. Most of the day has already come and gone, and though it isn’t quite sunset time yet, the sky is already turning into a show of light and colour. Venom sits atop the palm tree and slurps at his piña colada, then chomps down on the hollowed-out pineapple, curly straw and all, with a satisfying crunch.

 _Not bad for our first day,_ Eddie says.

“ **Our days are never bad, Eddie,** ” Venom replies simply. “ **We’re together.** ”

Eddie doesn’t reply for a moment, but then he smiles in their mindscape, an explosion that’s like an embrace in slow-motion, and he knows Venom can feel it like tendrils of light spreading to and from his consciousness, reaching into him just as they pull him into that place that is theirs.

And Eddie says, _Always._


End file.
